Getting Back Together?
by HsmZanessaFansite
Summary: Troy and Gabriella were both actors and have been dating for five years but then they both decided that it was time for a break to focus on their careers but after seeing Gabriella rumored to be dating, Troy wants her back. What happens? Based on Zanessa
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is a one-shot that just came to my mind when I was thinking about Zanessa and their break up. So I was thinking about what would be the perfect way for them to get back together. This is actually a Troyella one-shot but it's based on Zanessa, just not using Zac and Vanessa but Troy and Gabriella since this is fanfiction. Oh and just to let you know, that not everything in this one-shot is legit since we don't know everything about what happened between Zac and Vanessa, or what's going on with them now. It's not that long but I'm sure that you would still like it. Please let you friends know about this. Thank you.**

**Synopsis: Troy and Gabriella were both actors and have been dating for five years but then they both decided that it was time for a break to focus on their careers but after seeing Gabriella rumored to be dating, Troy wants her back. What happens? Based on Zanessa.**

**Getting Back Together?**

"_Gabriella, we have been together for five years now," Troy looked at his girlfriend, "ever since High School Musical, you and I have only been with each other and I have never loved anyone as much as I love you but I think…"_

"_It's time for a break?" Troy was shocked that Gabriella finished his sentence before she nodded her head, "I know. I mean, I love you Troy but lately it's been all about Troyella and everyone expects us to go everywhere together and then rumors spread out, if we're not together. Plus, I think this will helps us to show if we're really meant to be together for the rest of our lives."_

"_This is why I love you Gabriella," Troy placed a kiss on her cheek before sighing, "I guess we're going to be just friends now which rumors will be starting about that as well because I don't think anyone will be expecting this, especially since it's your birthday in a few days."_

_Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "It's our life. But Troy no matter what, I want you in my life, whether it's as my friend or my boyfriend, I'll always love you."_

"_I'll always love you too Gabriella," he nodded his head before pulling her close to him and attached their lips for a passionate kiss before pulling away, "one last kiss before the break."_

_Gabriella nodded her head before placing her hand on his head running her fingers through his hair, "Are you ok?"_

"_Yeah," he nodded his head with a fake smile on his face before backing away towards the door, "good night."_

"_Good night," Gabriella nodded her head before watching Troy walk out of the door before she closed the door and then leaned back on it with her head on the door looking up whispering, "It's just a break."_

That's what they both thought but it's already been six months since news broke out that the young Hollywood couple has decided to end things, mutually. Ever since the news have broken out, Troy and Gabriella have found them in the world of rumors and even though it's already been eight months, people are still talking about them and comparing the "new" people in their lives to each other. The media is calling it the "Post Troyella" and all of the Troyella fans are still not over the fact that they have broken up but are still supporting both halves of the couple.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy has been busy with filming movies but he still knew that he was being involved with rumors about dating his co-stars or even his friends, but he let them passed because he was too focused on his career. He was still in love with Gabriella but knew that the break was going to be longer than they both expected because a lot has been happening for the both of them. After they decided to take the break, they still talked all the time but soon it was slowing down and they hardly talked. Troy has heard rumors about Gabriella dating Josh Hutcherson, her co-star of the Journey movie but he thought they were the same kind of rumors about him, until he started seeing the same pictures, everyone else was seeing, and those were Josh being with her almost every day and then the pictures of them holding hands in the bowling alley.

But then he heard from Sharpay that it was nothing but publicity but he didn't know what to believe. It was kind of the same thing that happened when they started dating, trying to keep it private. Troy knew that he was the one who started about the break but something was telling him that it was the wrong thing to do. He didn't know what to do but to work, that's why he has been trying to keep busy with work because he doesn't want to think about what Gabriella was doing and who she was doing it with.

He knew that he wanted her happy because that was one of things he wanted for her, he wanted her to be happy and she seemed that she was. Also there were many things that have been happening for her. Gabriella is the new Candie's girl, she had two movies come out, been on covers of many magazines, and she was filming other movies. If she was doing well than he was going to let her enjoy her life because like she has said in one of the interviews about their break up, no one knows what the future will bring.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

It's been another few months and more and more rumors were revolving around Troy and Gabriella about who they were dating, what's been going on with the two but he let them through because he knew they were just rumors but he knew one thing, he missed Gabriella and he had enough of this break. They were meant to be together, he knew that and he was going to make Gabriella remember that but how?

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"So are you ready to New York and start promoting Journey 2?" Josh looked at Gabriella who was sitting next to him.

"Yeah I am," she nodded her head looking at him, "I just…I don't want people to keep asking if we're dating, I hate this publicity thing."

"I know but once the movie comes out, we won't have to do this anymore," he shrugged his shoulders, "then you can be free to date that guy, Felix Rodriguez."

"Felix?" Gabriella shook her head, "it's not like that with him. The media are just trying to spur up the rumors since they don't have anything. That's one thing about this job that no one likes and that's rumors."

Josh nodded his head as they heard their flight being called, "Well I guess we should go since our flight was called."

"Yeah," she nodded and stood up with Josh as they headed towards the terminal but then she turned around after she heard her name being called and her eyes widened, "Troy?"

Troy ran up to her and then bent down a little trying to catch his breath looking up at Gabriella, "Gabs…we…need to…talk. I need…to talk…to…you."

"Troy breathe," she shook her head noticing everyone was looking at them before looking back at Troy as she heard the flight being called again, "Troy, Josh and I have to get to New York to promote the movie. I can't talk right now."

"You can always catch the next flight, one that will leave when you're ready but I really need to talk to you," he stood up straight shaking his head taking her hand, "I miss you. This was only supposed to be a break between you and me but it turned into almost a year which sucks. I still love you and I never stopped loving you, please, can we try again because I can't stop thinking about you, even when I'm trying to be busy with filming but nothing can stop me from thinking about you. I love you. Please."

Gabriella heard the flight being called again before looking at Troy again, "Troy I have to go. We can talk about this when I come back to California."

She let go of Troy's hand before grabbing her purse and turned around to start walking with Josh who felt very awkward towards the terminal again until they heard Troy say something that was unexpected, "Gabriella, will you marry me?"

After Troy made that announcement, there was no sound throughout the whole airport. Gabriella's eyes widened as she stopped walking and slowly turned around to see a very serious Troy looking at her with hopeful written in his eyes. She looked around to see cameras going off but looked back at Troy who seemed to not care about any of what was happening and she slowly walked over to him.

"You know that there are people looking at you right now?"

"I don't care," he shook his head before placing his hand on Gabriella's cheek, "all I care about is you and me. Gabriella Montez, you belong with me, not Josh, not Felix, but me. You and I belong with each other and I want to be with you forever. I want you and me to face the crazy world that we're both in together, not apart but together. I love you."

Gabriella bit her lips but looked right into Troy's blue ocean eyes, the eyes that she has missed looking through and put a smile on her face, "I love you too."

"So what do you say?" He gave her a hopeful smile, "Do you want to marry me?"

Gabriella thought about what she was going to answer and then nodded her head before leaning up to attach her lips to Troy's lips in a very passionate kiss that both needed. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist as he placed her arms around his neck which led to everyone in the airport to cheer and applaud which caused them to separate as they looked around before looking at each other.

"Well that's going to be in the news tomorrow," Gabriella giggled.

Troy chuckled, "Tomorrow? I think it's on the news right now."

They shook their heads before attaching their lips again in a slower passionate kiss than the last one before separating from each other with smiles on their faces. They knew they loved each other and it was going to be hard in the Hollywood world but if they had each other, they were going to make it. After all, they are Troyella, the next Brangelina.

**So I know this is probably really unrealistic but I hope you still enjoyed this one-shot. What would you do if this really happened in real life? Please leave a review and let your friends know about this one-shot if they are big Zanessa believers. **


	2. Author Note

Hey everyone. I know, I know – you're tired of these author's notes coming from me but it's something that you all need to know.

It's been five months since I have written anything for Fanfiction and YouTube, even after I agreed to start writing up again and at that point, I was ready to write again. But 1) I have not had time to write much or even inspiration for my Troyella stories. 2) I have been focusing on some personal writings like novels, screenplays, and blog. 3) I also have been crazy busy with school that has definitely taken time away from writing here.

This author's not is supposed to let you know that, as of right now, I don't think I will be writing anymore on here but ya never know, MAYBE one day – I will come back on here. I will keep all of my stories up so you can always read them whenever you want, including on my YouTube page.

If you want to stay in touch with me, you can message me on here – go check out my twitter, blog, and personal YouTube page: all links are on my Fanfiction page. Go look there!

Once again, I am sorry and I hope you understand. If all things go as I plan, you will be definitely be hearing me in the near future [not on here but maybe out in the real world ]. I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers for everything they have done for me over the year.

So until you hear from me again, this will be the last time on here.

Thank you!

P.S. Remember to check out my blog! (Link on page's description)


	3. Update Author Note

Hey everyone. Once again, I know – you are definitely tired of getting these author's notes from me but I'm using these to keep you, my readers, up to date with what's going on.

If you follow Mr. Reality (posting this note on every story of mine) – I want to let you know that I was working on the next chapter and there is a part of the story that I want to get to but for some reason, I don't have the umpft to writing it down. So I'm sorry to say, Mr. Reality is officially cancelled. I'm sorry! You don't know how much I wanted to continue that story, including all the other unfinished stories but for some reason, I just don't have it in me to continue. I hope you all can understand!

Another reason, I am writing you this note is to let you all know that I have been doing much more thinking this past couple weeks about maybe finally publishing a novel, that I have been working on for years. I am in the middle of editing, as we speak. I wanted to let you know this because I don't want you to think that I'm going to stop writing, because I'm not. I can't. It's who I am. I'm just not going to be writing anymore High School Musical (Troyella) stories. I still love and support the High School Musical cast, but it's time for a change. Life is all about changes.

I want to thank all my readers and viewers (from YouTube) for sticking with me through everything on both Fanfiction and YouTube, I'm grateful for each one of you. I am hoping that you will continue following me as I move on into the writing world.

I will still be reading stories on Fanfiction and you can send me messages through here, if you would like to talk. I also have a Facebook page that you can LIKE, also have a personal twitter and YouTube pages that you can follow/subscribe. Also, I have a blog that you can read and follow. All links are on my profile!

Once again, sorry and thank you!

Caitlin 3

P.S. Don't worry, I won't be deleting any of the stories off of here, UNLESS I decide to publish one of them.


	4. Author's Note (Imporant!)

Hey Everyone!

This will be a quick author's note. As most of you know, if you have read the previous author's note, I will not be returning to writing Fanfiction on here anymore. If you haven't read it! Do so now! Ok you will also notice that at the end of the previous note, I added that I will not delete any of the stories on here UNLESS I decide to pursue one of them as a novel.

Well that is why I'm writing this author's note. I have decided that I want to pursue Love in the Game to a future novel. I will be changing the characters, place and team but not the overall plot. I hope you all understand that this will mean that I will be removing Love in the Game from this website. I am not sure exactly when I will but I wanted to warn you all incase one day you decide you want to read it again and it's no longer on here. Remember, I hope you understand but if all things go well – you will get to read it again in your hands!

So if you want to read Love in the Game as Troy and Gabriella, I would recommend you do so now because it will no longer be on here (most likely will be off by February).

DON'T FORGET: You can continue following my writing career by following me on twitter, instagram, and YouTube. As well, liking my public Facebook page and reading my personal blog. All links are on the profile!

Thank you and I hope all of you are having a great 2015!

Caitlin

P.S. I wrote these two author's notes and placed them on ALL of my stories because not everyone reads every story of mine and I want all my readers to be included. So please do not comment negatively with inappropriate words or I will delete your comment. (I've already done with one of the comments on my last author's note.) Thank you.


End file.
